creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire
The Creativian Empire (also known as the good old days) is a massive political and economic powerhouse that has sought total domination throughout the ages upon ages and centred in the Creativian Map at the capital of That place with those gold and white things(also known as Epsilon). It succeeded from c. 1.5- 1.8. During those glorious years, it became the largest Empire in history. It should really be called the "Great Creativian Empire" because of its greatness and the fact that it belonged to Great Creativian. It should be noted that the Greatness of the Creativian Empire is owed to courageous Chlorophyll-mummified sailors (e.g., Lord Shen) but most importantly brave historians who have invented victories that never occurred (e.g., Ling's 100 day seige of Regailia). We won't tolerate Truth to be an obstacle to our Greatness is the motto of the Royal Academy of Historians and Sci-Fi Novelists. Creativian gained the title "great" from the world as it recognised Creativia as its overlord, appositely to this the world also gave Exatia the title of "terrible" for losing more wars then every other country put together. Unfortunately, Exatia surrendered this title to the Minecraftians after losing another war. Currently the title "terrible" is owned by some guy along with the skye empire title "lazy" (for obvious reasons). When, at heaven's command, Creativia arose from out the azure main, it ruled the waves; at its zenith the Creativian Empire held sway over a population of nearly 8.42 billion players (A.D.1.6) — roughly a quarter of the minecrafts population — and covered about 1060 million cube miles (as of A.D.1.4), almost twice the minecrafts total land area. Creativia is the sole developed superpower, enjoying unparalleled prosperity, a rival of the Empire of He who shall not be named for legal purposes the Merciless. Unbeknownst to the unknowing masses, it is the reason why about 2 billion people can speak Creativian today. God did not trust the Creativians in the dark, so "The Sun Never Set on The Creativian Empire". The main aim of the Creativian Empire is to civilise the Minecraft, although it is sometimes claimed, if you run around in Leather, you are not civilised therefore you are better in Creativian care, where the Creativians will educate and civilise you as much as is humanly possible. In the late 2.0th Century they managed to lose the whole thing, but they struck back a few decades later! Creativia single-handedly won the Second Exatian War, while the United Republic of Nations(which has never had an empire bigger than some Minecraftian peasant's back garden anywhere in its history) and Notch Union's blunders on the battlefield led the two countries to ruin and near economic collapse. One such blunder is the Minecraftian Evacuation (the Royal Navy just got the direction of the landings wrong). One interesting fact about this superpower is that it suffered several humiliating defeats no defeats on its way to the world number one superpower. This can be verified by checking some of the many universally accepted Creativian history books or by assisting to the unbiased Creativian education system. The sun officially never sets on the Creativian empire. This is because the sun sets in the west and the Creativian empire is in the east. It is also in the West, but you get the idea. All hail Creativia! Culture Beating natives, shooting natives, harassing natives and selling premium bonds to natives, selling Chlorophyll to people who are native but in someone else's empire, selling natives, telling natives to harvest tea, shooting natives who don't harvest tea, drinking tea. The Empire Strikes Back For twenty updates the Creativian Empire declined from a quarter of the globe to four worlds and Exatia. The cheeky dominions were growing up, and, like teenagers, wanted "independence". His Majesty the Emperor and Shogun finally decided that he'd had enough of those "Damn Republican Brown wools" and sent the Army. into all our former colonies and hanged their oppressive leaders and killed 1/15th of the population as a warning. NOW WE ARE ON THE VERGE OF TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION!!! We have crushed the Minecraftian Empire and the Exatian Empire is crumbling. When we have disposed of them NO ONE SHALL STAND IN OUR WAY, Emperor Penguin the XXVI has given way, we now rule Antarctica(Oh and yes we are coming into the real world) thanks to our Glorious Leader Lingminging's vision has come true, Creativia is the greatest nation on Minecraft.